


Light Shines Only For The Blind

by PFDiva



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, as well as he and peter's multiple divorces, elias is mentioned also, i don't know how to tag shit okay?, there is violence but not a graphic depiction of it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Martin has a revelation





	Light Shines Only For The Blind

**Author's Note:**

> The discord server knows what they did. The title is from TWRP's Starlight Brigade.

Martin felt too big, standing at Peter's side before the patriarch of the Lukas family. Nathaniel Lukas. He was a surprisingly frail-looking man, for all that he held himself like a king. Most of the Lukases seemed frail and small after spending so much time with Peter.

Peter was the most robust of the family, a loud, broad, active man in the midst of unfriendly, sickly pallor. He had an unpleasantly-familiar hand on Martin's shoulder as he introduced Martin to this man. A new avatar of the Lonely. It was, in a word, unpleasant. Martin knew he'd been gradually digging himself into this hole, that it was only a matter of time. It still hurt.

But he couldn't think about that with this older man looking down his nose at Martin like Martin was something nasty he'd stepped in. It probably didn't help that he came in with Peter. Peter was far and away the most chatty member of the family, and if there was any Lukas who didn't resent it and react to Peter with disgust and distaste, Martin hadn't met them yet.

"...isn't that right, Martin? Martin, are you listening?"

"Not really," Martin admitted, which made Nathaniel's scowl deepen, but Peter just laughed, clapping Martin on the shoulder in that unpleasantly familiar way.

"I was just saying that your work with the Archivist doesn't make you any less qualified."

Nathaniel cut in, "We've problems enough with you and yours, Peter. That one isn't even the Archivist. This boy is more trouble than he'd be worth."

"Me and mine?" Peter asked, incredulously, "We control the Archivist because of him."

"Because of his incompetence!"

Peter made a flourish at Martin, who wasn't quite sure he was following this conversation, "And I have brought his usuper."

"Wait--what?" Martin finally spoke up, stepping back to glance between the men, "What are you _talking_ about?"

Peter gave Martin an unpleasantly intimate smile, "What my father is trying to say is that he thinks Jon being in love with you will interfere with your ability to conduct your duties."

Martin felt his stomach drop. "I'm sorry, you said Jon being what…?"

"This," Nathaniel snarled, pointing at Martin, "This, I will not tolerate. Yours at least has the good sense to know when he is beaten." He made a sharp, imperious gesture of dismissal at Peter, whose jovial smile strained around the edges a moment before he swept Martin out.

Martin reeled. Jon couldn't be in love with him. Martin knew he cared about Jon so much, and that Jon wasn't kind about it or in general, but Jon's feelings couldn't be a match for his. It was part of why Martin had been alright pushing him away. Because he knew Jon couldn't care for him as much as he cared for Jon.

By the time Martin could process anything again, Peter had brought Martin to a dining room populated by silently sneering people pretending to enjoy their meal. Martin had a place setting and Peter was cheerily engaging his family, unconcerned with the fact that they weren't engaging with him back.

It belatedly occurred to Martin that the elder Lukas had been saying that Peter was probably in some sort of relationship with Elias. Close enough to cause the Lonely a problem. Not close enough to impede either.

It struck Martin like lightning, then. Peter was not helping Martin. He wasn't going to. His plan did nothing for Martin and was a distraction. From what, Martin couldn't say, but it was clear to him that he was being put off. He picked up his knife and fork to cut into the lovely-looking scallop on his plate. The same certainty he'd felt setting files on fire now filled him. He felt powerful, undefeatable, and knew exactly what he was going to do.

God, but this was the best scallop he'd ever tasted. It was a shame he'd have to leave it.

"Your father was wrong," Martin told Peter, interrupting with impunity. Peter grinned at him.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm," Martin agreed, nodding and finishing his bite, "Jon and I are nothing like you and Elias."

"Well, give it a few decades, and we'll see where you two are. You know, our eighth wedding was actually when we finally--"

"Why did you get married eight times?" Martin asked, because he couldn't help himself.

Peter looked at him as if the answer was obvious, "Well, we'd gotten divorced seven times. Regardless-- _ **AAHH!!**_ "

Peter's words were interrupted by his own scream due to Martin stabbing through the man's thigh with his dinner knife. The entire table erupted at him, but Martin was already running. He was bigger than most of the Lukases, Peter aside, and he had the keys to the car. Peter always forgot them.

Martin and Jon were not and would never be Peter and Elias. He would never be able to explain it to Peter, because the Lonely was not Beholding. Beholding needed to know, while the Lonely did not care. Martin cared. Jon cared. And with the power of hindsight, he could identify the critical difference.

Martin and Jon fought for each other.


End file.
